Train of Love
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (CHENMIN) Aku jatuh cinta, saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Tangannya yang hangat. Buku tebal. Sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh. aku sangat menyukainya. Dalam kereta yang melaju di larut malam itu. Aku bertemu dengannya. Aku menemukan cahaya yang menuntunku menuju pintu hatinya./ Special for Kim Jongdae /DLDR/Warn: YAOI, GAje, dLL./Happy reading /RnR juseyo 0 /


_Annyeong! Miss Zhang comeback with new fic. Ini special untuk ulang tahun Our beloved Kim Jongdae. yang ulang tahun tanggal 21 September kemarin. tak apalah telat sehari. Saengil Chukkae nee, ChenChen!_

 _Love ya!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Hei~ kamu yang cantik!_

 _Ulurkan tanganmu, biar aku yang genggam. Mari melangkah berdua dalam mimpi indah yang tak terbatas. Mengarungi samudera kebahagiaan hanya berdua. Menapaki hidup dalam keindahan cinta. Kau dan aku bergandengan tangan bersama._ _Pergi menuju lahirnya cahaya sekarang._

* * *

Malam ini, Minseok sendirian duduk dalam gerbong kereta yang menuju daerah tempat tinggalnya. Musim gugur baru saja dimulai, namun udara sudah menurun dengan drastis. Mau tak mau ia harus memakai jacket kemanapun ia pergi untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat.

Ia menghela nafas berat, ia sangat kesepian. Biasanya ia akan pulang bersama sahabatnya yang super cerewet, Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi, karena Chanyeol –pacar Baekhyun- mengajaknya pulang bersama, jadilah ia harus pulang seorang diri di tengah cuaca dingin yang menyebalkan ini. Minseok berharap ia cepat sampai rumah dan segera pergi tidur.

'Ting!'

Pintu terbuka saat kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun pemberhentian, dan seseorang dengan buku tebal di tangannya masuk dengan langkah tenang dan duduk di samping Minseok. Minseok menatap orang itu dengan antusias, akhirnya ia tidak seorang diri dalam kereta. Mungkin waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam sehingga sedikit orang yang masih berpergian menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang sibuk dengan bukunya hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Selamat malam, aku Kim Minseok.." Minseok memperkenalkan diri. Sementara pria itu hanya menatap heran ke arah Minseok yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu kembali fokus pada bukunya. Minseok yang awalnya tersenyum lebar, perlahan meluntur. Senyum cerah matahari itu tergantikan oleh senyum pedih sang bulan. Tangannya terkulai lemas di pangkuannya.

"Aku Kim Jongdae," pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Minseok dalam waktu sekejap menjadi antusias lagi. Bunga layu itu kembali mekar dengan indahnya. Kim Jongdae. Minseok akan mengingat dengan jelas nama itu.

"Wah! Marga kita sama!" Minseok kemudian bercerita panjang lebar. Memaksa Jongdae untuk menutup bukunya, karena dalam keadaan berisik ia tidak bisa kosentrasi membaca. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan ocehan Minseok yang tidak ada putusnya itu.

"Nah, Jongdae. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku pindahan dari China. Dan kemarin baru saja pindah ke Seoul," Jongdae menjawab sekedarnya.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali! Kemarin juga ada satu keluarga yang pindah di sebelah rumahku, kudengar mereka juga dari China. Sayang sekali, aku sibuk dengan tugas sekolah sehingga belum sempat menyapa mereka." Dan Minseok mulai mendominasi dengan ceritanya mulai dari sini.

Mereka hanya berdua, tetapi keadaannya saja bagi Jongdae saat kereta sedang penuh pengunjung. Begitu bising. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang mengganggu pendengarannya. Namun, entah mengapa berbeda dengan suara milik Minseok. Jongdae seakan menginginkan lebih. Suara Minseok terdengar merdu di telinga Jongdae. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa dia sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap suara cempreng yang berisik itu seperti nyanyian seorang dewi? Mungkin karena ia lelah dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Atau ia memang benar – benar terpesona dengan suara malaikat milik Minseok.

* * *

Kereta berhenti, itu menandakan bahwa Minseok harus turun karena memang sudah sampai tempat tujuannya. Ia tampak sedih, ia sangat menikmati berbincang dengan teman yang baru ia kenal setengah jam yang lalu. Dengan enggan Minseok berdiri dan menatap Jongdae sayu.

"Ini stasiun tujuanku. Karena sudah sampai aku harus segera keluar, jadi.. terima kasih karena sudah menemani perjalananku. Maaf mengganggumu, pasti kau sangat terganggu dengan suaraku. Maaf ya.. semoga perjalananmu lancar.." Minseok membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae seorang diri dalam gerbong-

-tanpa sempat mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Minseok berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi. Udara malam ini semakin dingin saja. Minseok segera mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat sampai di rumah. Ia berencana akan membuat coklat panas untuknya agar tidak mati membeku saat ini juga. Udara dingin itu menusuk hingga ke tulangnya, menggetarkan jiwanya.

Ia berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit yang panjang. Ahh. Ia lupa kalau ia harus melewati tempat ini untuk mencapai rumahnya. Dengan langkah seribu ia melewatinya. Ia takut akan sesuatu yang-

"Ahh! Ada gadis cantik berkeliaran malam – malam. Ingin oppa antar pulang?" seseorang menghampiri Minseok dengan sempoyongan. Lalu dengan cepat merangkul Minseok yang terkejut setengah mati.

-ini yang ia takutkan.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, ahjussi.. Aku seorang pria biasa." Minseok melepaskan diri dengan panik. Seperti paman tua di depannya ini sedang mabuk berat. Minseok menatap ke sana kemari mencari pertolongan. Namun nihil, tak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua. Rasanya Minseok ingin menangis. Ia sangat takut. Paman itu belum menyerah dan sekarang malah mencoba untuk mencium Minseok. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Minseok mendorong kuat tubuh paman itu keras hingga jatuh tersungkur. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Minseok segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

'BRUUUK!'

"AH!" Minseok memekik keras ketika tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah yang dingin dengan kasarnya. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menahan kaki kanannya. Itu membuatnya ngeri. Tenaganya terkuras habis saat ketakutan seperti ini. Ia mulai menyerah. Ia menutup matanya, tak kuat melihat ekspresi mesum dari paman jelek itu. Kemudian terisak pelan.

"Mengapa terburu – buru? Walaupun seorang laki – laki, kau sudah cukup cantik. Tidak masalah kan bermain denganku sebentar?" Paman itu merayap mendekati tubuh Minseok, lalu menindihnya, dan siap-

'BUAGHHHH!'

Terdengar suara debuman beberapa kali. Dan ia merasa bahwa paman mesum itu sudah tidak berada di atas tubuhnya lagi. Walaupun begitu Minseok belum berani membuka matanya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan lembut yang hangat, sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangannya kuat, sebuah tangan yang memberinya kenyamanan memaksanya berdiri. Minseok menurut saja tanpa membuka matanya, ia masih ketakutan. Seseorang itu menarik tangannya, mengajaknya berlari. Minseok pun ikut berlari.

"Kalau kau tidak segera membuka matamu, kau bisa terantuk batu dan terjatuh. Wajah cantikmu itu bisa ternoda, tahu!"

Suara itu! Minseok sangat mengenalnya. Walau hanya mendengar satu kalimat darinya. Namun, Minseok sudah merekamnya dengan sangat baik. Tanpa ragu Minseok membuka matanya lebar. Sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut melihat seorang Kim Jongdae berada di depannya. Menggenggam tangannya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Minseok menoleh ke belakang tempat paman itu sudah jatuh pingsan dengan wajah babak belur. Lalu menoleh cepat pada Jongdae. Air matanya menetes dengan deras. Ia terisak keras, membuat Jongdae menoleh padanya cepat.

"Ada apa?"

Jongdae berhenti berlari karena jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dari paman itu. Ia menatap Minseok cemas karena tiba – tiba terisak keras. Minseok menatap ke dalam netra kelam Jongdae dengan matanya yang lembab. Sekejap saja kedua tangan Minseok sudah melingkar di leher Jongdae. dan kembali terisak di sana.

"Aku takut sekali.. Jongdae.. aku takut.. sangat.." Jongdae membalas pelukan itu. Membelai punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"Aku disini. Tak apa.. tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Tenanglah.." Jongdae berujar lembut. Minseok berhenti terisak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongdae. Jondgae tersenyum, membuat Minseok ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Jongdae.. senyummu indah," celetuk Minseok tanpa sadar. Jongdae menjitak kepala Minseok dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo kuantar pulang.." Minseok akhirnya pun berjalan di samping Jongdae. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri. Sementara tangan kanannya merangkul cepat tangan Jongdae. Dengan wajah cemberut Minseok berjalan pulang. Bersama dengan cahaya cinta yang ia dapat dari stasiun kereta.

"Kita sudah sampai, terima kasih Jongdae.."

Tak sampai setengah jam keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berhias tanaman gantung di setiap sudutnya. Namun Jongdae masih diam dan tidak segera meninggalkan Minseok.

"Sampai mana kau akan mengantarku? Kita sudah sampai, kau mau mengantarku sampai pintu kamarku memangnya?" Minseok sedikit kesal. Tadi ia sangat berharap bisa berlama – lama dengan Jongdae. tetapi sekarang ia ingin Jongdae cepat pergi sehingga ia bisa beristirahat.

"Kalau sampai.. pintu hatimu, boleh?"

Minseok memerah seketika.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat pulang, aku ingin istirahat! Kau juga harus beristirahat," Minseok berkata sambil berlalu. Sebelum memasuki pintu rumahnya ia menoleh lagi pada Jongdae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau harus sampai di depan pintu hatiku besok. Kalau kau tidak beristirahat, kau akan kelelahan. Karena pintu itu masih cukup jauh. Tentu saja aku akan membukakan pintu itu dengan senang hati kalau kau yang berada di depannya. Tetapi, kalau aku sedang lelah. Aku tidak ingin membukanya untuk siapapun. Jadi, ayo segera beristirahat.. agar aku maupun kau.. bisa sama – sama mencapai pintu itu dengan perasaan senang."

Setelahnya Minseok tak terlihat lagi.

Jongdae terkekeh kecil.

"Padahal aku ingin menyapa tetangga baruku lebih lama.."

* * *

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Seperti halnya bunga yang bermekaran ketika musim semi berakhir_

 _Seperti halnya burung yang terbang ketika musim panas berakhir_

 _Seperti halnya daun kering yang berhamburan ketika musim gugur berakhir_

 _Seperti halnya harapan kita untuk musim semi yang akan datang ketika musim dingin berakhir_

 _Setiap kali suatu hal berakhir, kemudian memulai awa_

 _lSegalanya tentu memiliki arti_

 _Aku ingin melindungi seutuhya dirimu_

 _Aku akan memegang erat tanganmu supaya aku tidak tersesat_

* * *

Fin..

* * *

Annyeong! Maaf yaaaa~ bukannya ngelanjutin Black Melody malah nge post ff gaje kek gini -_- Karena ide untuk Black Melody belum keluar kemungkinan cerita yang satu itu akan di update sedikit lebih lama lagi. Maaf ya~

btw, masih ada yang ingat saya? xD sudah lama menghilang. tiba tiba ingin membuat cerita khusus untuk ulang tahun Kim Jongdae.. jadilah cerita ini. terinspirasi dari banyak lagu. dan lagu yang di bagian akhir itu adalah salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Hey! Say! JUMP - Hajimari no Melody. artinya romantis banget.. hehehe..

so, review ne? tinggalkan jejak kalian. hargailah saya yang susah payah membuat ini xD

see ya~

* * *

Sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


End file.
